The Past And The Future: Historia Mala(Bad)
by TheStylesUnleashed
Summary: 10 Años en el futuro Lincoln viaja al pasado para salvar a Ronnie Ann de morir a manos de alguien desconocido Pero en el proceso se encuentra con su persona de 11 años, ahora tendran que trabajar juntos


**Capitulo 1: Bad Memories**

Royal Woods, 10 Años en el Futuro

Cementerio de Royal Woods

Lincoln solo estaba alli parado enfrente de esas dos tumbas pensando

En la mente Lincoln

Por que?, por que no pude estar alli para protegerte?, por no ir por ti no solo tu moriste, bobby tambien, y despues vino lo peor.

 **Flashback**

 **Royal Woods, 1 semana despues**

Lori, mama nos llevara al centro comercial, vienes?.-Pregunto Lincoln

Lori no contesto

Vamos lori, no eres la única que hubiese querido que nada de esto pasara, yo también desearía que no hubiera pasado, lori al menos responde.-Dijo Lincoln

(Sniff)Perdón lincoln, aun no lo supero, pero al menos me alegro de que te preocupes por mi, vallan sin mi.-Respondio lori con unas lagrimas en el rostro

Segura que estarás bien?.-Pregunto Lincoln

si.- respondió lori

ok, te veré después.-Dijo Lincoln antes de irse

Pasaron 48 minutos hasta que regresaron a la casa loud

La primera en regresar a su habitación fue leni, quien se encontró con una horrible sorpresa al abrir la puerta

Lori ya regresamoooooooo... L..L...Lo.lo.lo.lori?

Leni que te pasa?.-Pregunto lincoln antes de ver lo que leni estaba mirando

Lo..lo..lo..lo..lori?

Oigan que les sucede?.-Pregunto luna antes de ver lo ya mencionado

Después llegaron todas para ver lo que sucedía

Nadie dijo nada, solo lincoln dijo en voz baja, Por que?

 **Fin del Flashback**

Lori, por que lo hiciste?, la casa ya no es la misma, no estaba preparado para esto, sabría que algún día tendría que estar a cargo pero no tan pronto, todas cambiaron desde ese día, ninguna era lo que antes, la casa estaba mas callada de lo normal, Luna escapo y no se donde esta, Luan se retiro de la comedia, estando callada desde entonces, Lynn...Lynn,

 **FLASHBACK(DE NUEVO)**

 **Royal Woods, 4 añosdespués**

Lynn y yo salíamos como si fuéramos novios para tratar de olvidar lo sucedido hace 4 años, y funciono, se que es mi hermana pero la empiezo a querer mas que eso, y parece que ella también sentía lo mismo.

Estábamos en el parque haciendo nada, solo nos relajamos por unos minutos en aquella banca y después de un rato nos fuimos a casa

Estábamos cruzando la calle hasta que sucedió lo que mas me llegue a temer en algún momento

Mientras lynn se amarraba las agujetas de sus tenis yo cruze la calle, sin darme cuenta que un idiota estaba conduciendo como si estuviese ebrio sin percatarse de que yo estaba cruzando y lynn solo me grito antes de que sucedió.

LINCOLN CUIDADO!!!!.-Grito Lynn antes de empujar a lincoln

LYNN, NO!!!!!

Lynn termino siendo lanzada a unos 5 metros de allí

Llame a una ambulancia, no tardaron mas de 10 minutos hasta que llegaron y nos fuimos al hospital, solo esperaba que no sucediera nada malo

 **15 Minutos después, en el hospital**

Doctor que le sucedió, estará bien?.-Pregunto Lincoln

No es nada grave, solo un par de heridas pero no creo que salga de aquí en un largo tiempo.-Respondió el doctor

A que se refiere?.-Pregunto

Básicamente el impacto hizo que entrara en un estado de coma indefinido, no sabremos hasta cuando despertara

Lincoln no respondió y solo se fue de alli

 **Fin del flashback(De nuevo)**

Ojala ya despiertes, Lucy, de hecho aun no se donde esta, y las demás están bien, gracias a dios ninguna ha hecho algo de lo que se pueden arrepentir.-Después de decir eso se fue hacia la casa Loud

Espero que este listo.-Dijo antes de abrir la puerta para ser recibido por lisa

Lincoln, esta listo.-Dijo Lisa

Lincoln subió hasta la habitación de Lisa para recoger lo que le daría

Lincoln, estas seguro de esto, si cambias algo mas podría haber consecuencias graves.-Le advirtió lisa

Me arriesgare, haré lo necesario para que esto no pase.-Lincoln le respondió

Ok.- Le dijo lisa entregándole un reloj

Solo mueve el minutero hacia atrás para regresar al pasado y hacia adelante para volver al futuro.-Le explico lisa

Esta bien, creo que ya entendí lisa.-Respondió

Te veré después.-Dijo Lincoln

Después de mover el minutero hacia atrás hasta 10 el reloj abre un portal que supone que lleva al pasado


End file.
